Making Up for Lost Time
by angels838
Summary: Sam needs to fix things he's just not sure how when Dean says there's nothing to fix. This is Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as they crossed the state line Sam made Dean pull into the first motel he saw. He wasn't oblivious to the hunched position that his brother had adopted over the last several hours. Nora had told him she remembered kicking the hell out of Dean and not being able to stop her body.

Sam grabbed both duffles and bullied his brother into their room and straight to the shower, intent on cleaning up any possible trace of Gary that might be clinging to his brother and surveying the damage for himself.

He grimaced as he helped Dean out of his shirt tracing the bruising with a gentle finger.

"Hey, I'm okay," Dean said, quietly reaching out and taking Sam's questing fingers in his own.

"I should have been there."

"Well, you kind of were," Dean chuckled, gasping at the sudden pain shooting through his body.

"You know what I mean, idiot," Sam responded affectionately.

He reached over, turning the shower on so the water could warm up. Thankfully, this particular motels water pressure was like most and only produced a weak stream of water. Dean didn't need a pulse jet slamming into his already abused body.

Sam helped him into the shower, balancing his brother as he twisted oddly to keep from putting stress on his ribs as much as possible. Once the cleaning up was finished, Sam gently dried his brother off and helped him sit on the edge of the bed so he could tape up his ribs, and check to make sure there were no hidden injuries. When he was satisfied, he handed Dean a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water before arranging the pillows and helping his brother settle into the nest he'd made.

Dean started to object when he headed for the other bed, but shut up when Sam gave him a quelling look.

"I'm not going to sleep next to you and nail you with an elbow Dean. You're beat to hell and it's going to be a pain just trying to sleep alone much less with me in the bed too."

Sam didn't bother telling him he'd have a hard time trying to keep his hands off him either. The need to reclaim what was his itched under his skin like an addict looking for the next fix, and he knew a thing or two about that thank you very much.

Dean wanted to argue but the pain attacking his nervous system every time he breathed had him holding his tongue.

Sam wandered into the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and going to grab some food, since he couldn't even remember when he'd eaten last and had no clue when Gary had fed his body. He hadn't even thought about the aches and pains he'd been feeling he'd been so focused on Dean.

"What the HELL!"

Dean jumped at the volume and quantity of cursing coming from the bathroom, but his brother must have known he'd be struggling to get up and find out what the problem was because he appeared in the doorway completely naked. The naked part wasn't all that new for him, but the nipple piercing had his brain shutting down completely and his cock swelling in the confines of his sweat pants.

"What in the hell did you do with that kid while he was wearing me?" Sam asked, disbelief evident in his voice as well as written all over his face.

It took Dean a few seconds to catch up with Sam's rant, and then he was beyond pissed.

"I didn't do jack shit with the kid, or you, for that matter. You were acting squirrelly as hell and I was trying to figure out when I had fallen down the rabbit hole, and you were the damn Mad Hatter."

"Then were the hell did these come from?" Sam asked, twisting around so Dean could see the black and blue marks across his ass, some of them still swollen and sensitive.

"Oh."

"Oh, OH! What do you mean oh?" Sam's voice climbed higher with each 'oh'.

"Must have been that chick you went off with," Dean said, trying to keep his temper in check.

He'd known something wasn't right, he just hadn't been able to figure out what exactly, but when he's brother had left with that woman, and acting like he'd never had sex in his life, he'd known there was no way in hell that was Sam. Sam was a dirty little bastard. He'd surprised even Dean with some of the things he'd wanted to try. He couldn't blame Sam for something he didn't do, though. Sure it was his body, but he wasn't in it at the time, no matter how much it stung that Sam had slept with someone else he just had to remember it hadn't really been Sam.

"What chick?" Sam asked, his voice still somewhere in the soprano range.

"I don't know, some woman Gary decided to lose his metaphorical virginity with," Dean slurred the pain pills starting to pull him under.

Sam was still trying to process the physical effects of someone else using his body, but the emotional effects might just be worse. Gary had sex with a woman using his body and on top of that he'd been forced to cheat on Dean without even being aware of it. Dean seemed to understand, but the thought of how his brother must have felt, and still feel was making him sick to his stomach. He watched his brother slipping into sleep and decided the best course of action was to take a shower and try and at least get rid of the dirty feeling he had.

By the time he finished in the bathroom Dean was asleep. He pulled on clothes and left a note just in case his brother woke up. He knew Dean was going to be paranoid over the next little while, he always was when Sam went missing, not that he was any better when Dean disappeared, or you know, died.

He knelt by the bed, brushing Dean's hair out of his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault," Dean mumbled still mostly asleep.

"I'm still sorry."

Dean mumbled something indecipherable.

"Yeah, I love you too." Sam said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam found the nearest clinic, grateful they were still open and the nurse didn't blink an eye at the request for the various STD tests he was asking for. She did make a small humming noise when he dropped his pants to show her the welts. He wasn't really concerned about the discomfort, he'd had a hell of a lot worse, but they were getting low on pain pills and Dean was going to need them before his ribs were comfortable again.

Sam hadn't bothered trying to get his brother to go to a doctor, the only time he'd ever won that battle was when Dean was unconscious and didn't have a say in the matter. The nurse left the room after instructing him to remove his pants and climb up on the bed, lying on his stomach. The doctor came in a few minutes later, introducing himself as he snapped on a pair of gloves. He waited patiently while Sam eased his boxers down past his hips, helping when the elastic band threatened to scrape raw skin.

Sam couldn't help flinching as the doctor pressed on the flesh around what must have been the worst spots, judging by the flare of extreme discomfort shooting up his back and down his legs. He breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor stepped back, pulling off his gloves.

"If it's not too painful, go ahead and sit up for me," the doctor requested.

Sam shifted around, pulling up his boxers and gingerly assumed an upright position, grimacing when the pain awakened by the doctors prodding coalesced to a deep throbbing that kept time with the beating of his heart.

The doctor watched him closely as he waited for Sam to settle.

"You don't have any more injuries do you son?"

"No sir," Sam answered, trying not to blush.

"The nurse tells me you want to have some tests run?" He asked, consulting his notes.

"Just to be sure." Sam tried not to squirm under the doctor's scrutiny. It would make him look like he was hiding something and hurt like a bitch too.

"Can you tell me how you got those?" The doctor nodded his head in the vicinity of Sam's posterior.

"I um...I had a little too much to drink and left with someone. I don't really remember anything after that."

"Do you black out often when you drink?"

"No, it's never happened before," Sam answered carefully, watching the doctor watch him.

"Is it possible you were slipped something in your drink?"

Sam acted as if he was giving it some thought. He wondered what the doctor would say if he told him it had been his body that had been slipped a fast one, not his drink.

"No, I bought my own drinks, and my brother was there. He wouldn't have let me leave with anyone if he thought there was a problem."

The doctor watched him a little longer before shaking his head and standing. "All right then. I'm going to go get your prescriptions ready while you get dressed and the nurse takes care of those tests."

Sam blew out a breath as soon as the door shut behind the doctor. There had been a chance that the doctor would push the issue and try to involve the police. Sam was eternally grateful for what Dean called his 'earnest look of innocence'. He knew this one had been close, and figured his size alone helped tip the scales in his favor. Few people were going to mess with someone they couldn't readily manhandle.

The tests didn't take long, and he was soon heading to a 24-hour pharmacy with the prized pain medicine in addition to an antibiotic salve to put on his own injuries. His face heated up again as he remembered the nurse asking if there was anyone who could apply it for him, since most of the places that needed the treatment were impossible for him to reach. He'd assured her he had it covered and tried to ignore her raised eyebrow.

When he finally made it back to the motel, he was relieved to see Dean still sleeping. Sam moved around the room as quietly as he could, putting his purchases away and setting the food he'd picked up on the table. He hated to wake his brother up, but he had no idea when Dean had eaten last. He knew it had been at least a day going on how long they had been together and the timeline Dean had given him as to his and Gary's movements while they had been separated.

Sam pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down carefully. He'd be fucking thrilled when he could put this ass beating behind him, he rolled his eyes at the pun that he was sure Dean would have pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up slowly his brain foggy from a drugged sleep, but he instinctively knew moving was a bad idea. He lay on his back, eyes shut, trying to focus on what had pulled him out of oblivion. He felt like he was in a tunnel, and the sound had been sucked out, the lack of noise disturbing in the extreme, until finally there was a crack in the walls and small bits reached him, the muffled honk of a horn, the rush of water from the adjoining room and Sam calling his name.

Dean latched onto the last, concentrating on the tone as he tried to open his eyes. Sam didn't sound hurt, or scared, a little exasperated, maybe, but overall nothing that would get his adrenaline pumping. He felt the warm weight of Sam's hand on his shoulder, not shaking him, but squeezing each time he called Dean's name. He pulled his attention away from the warm feeling and tried to remember what had left him dazed and aching.

Sam's voice started getting the slight edge of panic, and Dean figured it was time to get his act together. He shifted to the side a little, the sharp pain forcing a moan through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't move." Sam shifted his hand from his brother's shoulder to his chest, trying to stay Dean's movements.

Dean could hear the relief in Sam's voice and realized he'd scared his brother with his Rip Van Winkle impersonation. He concentrated all his efforts onto opening his eyes, managing to get them open enough to see little slits of light, but it must have been enough that Sam saw the product of his efforts.

"Dean, come on man you've got to wake up. You took pain medicine and that's why you're so foggy, but you haven't eaten in I don't know when so you've got to wake up."

"Not hungry," Dean mumbled, hoping Sam would leave him be.

"You might not be but you've got to put a little something in your stomach."

Sam waited but his brother never replied, and he realized he was slipping back into his drug coma, so he resorted to dirty tactics.

"I went to the doctor."

Dean's journey into oblivion was abruptly halted as his brother's words wrapped around his brain and jolted his heart into overdrive, forcing him out of his drugged stupor. He managed to get his eyes open to half mast this time and struggled to focus on Sam's face.

Sam felt guilty for scaring his brother, but he needed him to wake up so he could check his ribs, and other injuries as well as get some food into him. He watched his words sink in, prepared to still Dean's movements again if he jolted.

"Doctor?" Dean rasped, blinking rapidly to get his eyes to cooperate with the visual inspection he was trying to conduct without moving.

"We were getting short on pain meds, so I figured it was as good as time as any to get some more." Sam shrugged, giving in to the desire to run his fingers through Dean's hair.

He smiled when he felt some of the tension ease out of his brother, and he caught the small contented sigh Dean released.

"That was low," Dean mumbled, basking in Sam's attention.

Sam smiled. "I know but it's effective."

"You let them look at your ass?"

Sam winced. "Yea. It's the only thing on me that's really damaged."

"Would have loved to have been there for that explanation," Dean smiled, unable to coordinate his movements enough to give his typical lascivious smirk.

"Not a good time man," Sam acknowledged.

"They give you anything else besides the pain meds?"

Sam shook his head. No matter how badly Dean was hurt, he would always put Sam first. It no longer shocked him, but he was infinitely humbled by the love and care that his brother had always showered on him.

"I got some cream to go on the worst places."

"Hmm..." Dean hummed starting to lose the battle with sleep again. "I'll put some on you," he slurred.

"Dean you need to eat and take some more medicine," Sam stated, exasperated at his brother's ability to turn everything upside down and get his way.

"In a few minutes Sam, gotta have my beauty sleep," Dean slurred.

Sam watched as his brother's eyelids lost their battle with gravity. He sat back in his chair, but kept his hand gliding through Dean's hair. If his brother wasn't hurting then the food could wait, that's what microwaves were invented for, but he'd make sure Dean took a pill as soon as he opened his eyes again. Sam hated when his brother woke up with pain filled eyes, sweat matting his hair and his lips pinched to keep the sounds behind his teeth that he refused to let escape.

Dean shifted ever so slightly in his sleep, pushing into the weight and feel of Sam's hand in his hair.

Sam smiled and got back to the business of petting his brother. Even in sleep Dean could still make Sam his bitch, and Sam was more than okay with that


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost two months since the events of 'Body Snatchers' as Dean loved to call it. They'd finally driven into the town where he'd had his test results sent and he'd been relieved to find out that he'd tested negative on everything. Dean was back to moving smoothly and Sam hadn't caught him wincing at odd moments in over two weeks.

He'd spent some time right after he'd finally gotten his body back trying to decide if he was going to keep the piercings, researching the healing time and anything he could think of that would make him an easier target for monsters. Sam had learned early on the strangest things could attract mindless beasts when they were on the prowl.

He'd decided to keep the piercings Gary had gotten him, about a week into their forced vacation when he'd come out of the shower, his hair dripping, and caught Dean staring before his brother realized he'd been caught. Dean hadn't ever asked if he was going to leave them, and Sam had never mentioned it one way or the other.

Sam figured the piercings would be healed about the time Dean's ribs would no longer be tender, and then he'd be able to see if Dean liked them as much as Sam thought he did. It had been an interesting exercise in hide and seek, Sam trying to take showers and change while Dean was out and Dean trying to figure out why Sam was acting like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

He'd just have to make it quick and be out and dressed before Dean got back, it wasn't that he was dragging out the possibility that he'd find out Dean didn't want him anymore, he did cheat after all ...okay it was definitely possible that was what he was doing. He knew Dean didn't see it that way, but he couldn't help the guilt that kept eating at him every time he thought of what Dean must have been thinking when he walked out the door with that woman.

The quick shower Sam had intended took a lot longer than he'd thought it would because it had taken four wash and rinse cycles to get his hair clean and he still thought he could feel grit on his scalp. Apparently, the mud in Mississippi had a new chemical make up that made it impervious to regular soap and water.

His body only took two washings, but that was only because most of it had been covered by his his stomach and lower back had gotten caked when his shirt rode up as he slid across the ground. He was still trying to figure out how it had made it down his pants in the quantity it had and it reminded him why he'd never liked sex at the beach, not that they'd been anywhere with a beach all that often.

Sam stepped out of the tiny bathroom, his steps faltering when he saw Dean sitting on the end of his bed. Sam thought about retreating back into the semi-safe haven of the tiny bathroom but he was frozen to the spot, wondering if this was what an antelope felt like right before a big cat took it down. His heart went from stalling in his chest to beating twice as fast as medically recommended, making him lightheaded.

He shivered as Dean's eyes raked over his body, lingering at the rings of metal that ran through each nipple. Sam's breath stilled in his lungs as his brother's eyes turned predatory. He'd seen that look on Dean's face more times than he could count but he'd never seen it aimed at him. His brother's reputation as a hunter was well earned and Sam knew all to well what his brother was capable of when he wanted something.

Sam swallowed thickly, shifting sideways a couple of inches to get closer to his duffel and the barrier of clothes. The action was quickly aborted at the feral growl emanating from much closer than the end of the bed.

Sam wanted to kick himself, the first thing Dad had taught them was never, ever take your eyes off the thing that could end you and he'd done that in a desperate, last ditch effort to put some distance and cotton between himself and Dean. It wasn't that he thought his brother would hurt him... well, no more than he apparently liked, and that was a different story altogether, one that Sam was still trying to come to terms with himself.

He slowly turned around, shocked at just how close his brother was. Dean's pupils were blown wide, the thin ring of green surrounding black fathomless depths, his shallow puffs of breath washed over still damp skin causing goose bumps to break out over everyinch of Sam's skin. The heat rolling off Dean's body was like a hypnotic pull, calling to him in a way only his brother had ever been able to do.

Sam's back met the wall, a surprised grunt slipping past his lips as he'd never even seen Dean move. One minute he'd been trapped in his brother's gravitational pull and the next he'd been sucked into its atmosphere and he was burning up on reentry. Dean's body was pressed against his, and he was blocked in by the hands plastered to wall on either side of his body.

"Dean?" Sam squeaked.

"Sam." Dean parroted back, his voice a deep, rumble vibrating through his chest and running through Sam's,making his knees weak.

"Thought you were going to grab some food?" Sam whispered inanely, he didn't want Dean to stop, he was just unprepared, figuring he was going to have to do the inevitable talk that Dean thought he enjoyed so much. He didn't,not really, but talking kept them from fucking up more than they typically would.

Dean nuzzled the soft skin of Sam's neck. "Mmmm, I think we have other things that we need to do first."

Sam gasped when the ring in his nipple was given a sharp tug. He hadn't even realized Dean had moved his hand.

"I think you've been avoiding me lately, disappearing into the bathroom or behind your computer. Is there something you want to tell me Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam tried to answer but his response was chased away by Dean's teeth and tongue working a bruise into the skin of his neck where everyone could see it. His hands,which had been hanging loosely at his side,turned traitor and latched onto his brother's waist topull him even closer. Dean's muffled grunt as their lower bodies collided had Sam hard within seconds. He'd been more than halfway there as it was.

Dean pulled back, searching Sam's face and looking for any real resistance. When he didn't find any, he started backing towards the bed, going slow enough that if his brother was going to object he had the opportunity.

When his legs met the end of the bed he turned,pushing Sam down, grinning when he realized Sam had lost his towel somewhere along the way. Dean put his knee on the bed, waiting as Sam moved backwards until his whole body was on the bed,and smirked when his brother finally looked down and saw the towel was gone as well.

Sam glared as his brother's grin, flopping back and closing his eyes and refusing to look at Dean's smug face. His whole body jerked upward when a warm, wet tongue slid over his cock from base to tip. Dean's hair tickled his stomach as he angled his head to lick the bead of precome from the slit without touching him in any other way. Sam's eyes popped open when there was no other touch or sound.

His brother had been fully clothed just seconds before but had lost his shoes and shirt in the seconds that he'd had his eyes closed. Dean's grin had disappeared as well and he was watching Sam with an intensity that made him want to squirm. He started to close his eyes again, but a short negative sound from Dean had him opening them again, focusing on his brother's face.

"Keep them open," Dean requested softly. He frowned when he read the confusion on Sam's face. "I need to know you're okay with this."

Sam started to tell him he wouldn't be lying there if he weren't, but he figured Dean needed the reassurance that he wanted their physical relationship as much as Sam needed to know the same from Dean. He gave a small nod and watched as the tension melted out of his brother's tense frame.

Dean leaned forward and lightly ran his tongue along the seam of Sam's lips, sliding his tongue inside the warm recesses. Sam shivered as Dean explored every inch as if it was the first time they'd ever kissed. The fleeting stroke across the ridges of his palate and the firmer pressure as they dueled for control of the kiss made his dick leak, the heated slideacross his belly and down his side would have tickled at any other time, but it only served to stoke the fire burning in his blood higher.

Sam jolted when a bright spark of electricity ran from the ring in his nipple straight to his cock. Dean twisted it between his fingers again, wrenching a groan from his lips.

"You decided to keep them?" Dean whispered the question into the ear he was currently sucking and biting.

Sam tried to answer but Dean chose that moment to tongue fuck the sensitive whirls and dips inside his ear and all he could force pass his lips was an embarrassingly high pitched whine for more.

Dean pulled back, resuming the slow glide of slick, wet tongue over the shell and lobe, leaving Sam battling to pull every reserve of brain cells he had out of his dick and try to push words past kiss numbed lips.

"I saw you staring at them a couple of times, thought you might like me to keep them. I researched to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem..." Sam choked on the last part of his answer.

Dean had shifted further down and taken one of the rings between his teeth, tugging on it. Sam's back arched off the bed as fire burned through his body. He couldn't contain the shout that climbed up his throat and burst past his lips when Dean sucked both piercing and nipple into his mouth. Sam convulsed when the tip of his brother's tongue flicked over his sensitive nipple and he felt bruises blooming along his side where Dean's fingers dug in, in an attempt not to be bucked off Sam's body.

His muscles tightened, the tingling at the base of his spine and the pressure building in his balls. The need to make it last longer was a fleeting thought, gone as quickly as it formed, his body was leading the train right now and he was just hanging on for the ride.

Sam's hands found their way into Dean's hair. He was supposed to be pulling Dean back so he could muster some control, but all signals to his brain had shorted out and he applied pressure to the back of his brother's head, keeping him in place and silently pleading for more.

He could feel Dean smile against his chest, and he knew he'd just given Dean another piece of ammunition in his brother's arsenal of intimate acts that kept Sam gasping, shivering and begging. Sam wasn't disappointed either as Dean took that little kernel of information and put it to good use.

Dean twined the tip of his tongue through the hoop and sucked hard, pinching Sam's other nipple hard between his thumb and finger, rolling it until the edge of a fingernail scraped across the top. Sam stopped breathing and his hips snapped up, as his balls tightened, shooting thick white jets of come up his stomach and over Dean's jeans.

It took several tries before Sam could get his eyes to open. Dean was watching him with fever bright eyes. Neither of them saidanything, but whatever he saw on Sam's face had him leaning down and nipping at Sam's bottom lip.

Sam reached down blindly, intent on helping Dean with his own orgasm, but Dean grabbed his wrist and stilled his movements, giving his head a quick shake.

"If you touch me I'm going to lose it, and I'm not done with you quite yet."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the promise in his brother's words and the rumbling growl of his voice sent shivers up and down Sam's spine as his cock twitched weakly. When he blinked his eyes back open, it was to Dean scooping up the remnants of come that hadn't soaked into his jeans and licking it off his fingers before popping the button and lowering the zipper to release his long hard length.

Dean backed off the bed, pushing his jeans down and kicking them the rest of the way off, pulling a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket at the same time. He never took his eyes off Sam's as he moved back between Sam's legs using his knee to push them further apart,

Sam moaned as a slick finger trailed behind his balls and rubbed lightly over his hole until he started to relax, only to jolt upward when Dean engulfed his sated cock in warm wet heat, the over stimulation making him shout.

Dean eased up on the suction and switched to licking along the base of Sam's cock, lapping up the salty, sticky taste of come, humming as his brother groaned and the dick he was lavishing attention on twitched again, hitting the roof of his mouth. He took that as his sign to move things along, sliding his fingers behind Sam's spent balls and pushing one finger inside the tight channel.

Sam moaned as the hard digit slid inside him, the knuckle brushing up against the rim of his hole making his hip jerk upward and then grind back down trying to get more. Dean made short work of preparing him, adding the second and third fingers in quick succession, until both of them were panting with need.

The slow steady slide of hard, hot flesh into tight slick heat had them both moaning at an embarrassing decibel if either of them had cared whom they might be disturbing. Dean draped Sam's long legs over his arms and pulled Sam into each thrust,angling Sam's body for deeper penetration.

Sam's breath was coming in hiccupped gasps as Dean's dick rubbed against his prostate with ever shove in, and pull out. Dean's eyes stayed on his the whole time, cataloging and memorizing each whimper, and every eyelash twitch. Sam's hand automatically slid down his chest and over his stomach, intent on his second orgasm of the night.

His hand never reached its destination, freezing when Dean growled his name. Sam gripped the sheets, trying to control the constant need to bring himself off. He wasn't prepared for his brother to drop one of his legs off his arm and wrap it around his waist, changing the angle of Dean's thrusts to hit his prostate dead on.

Dean pulled the ring on his nipple, pinching the small brown nub between his fingers and rolling it. Sam's guttural shout ricocheted around them as his balls drew up tight and lava melted his spine and shot out his dick, painting his brother's stomach and chest as well as his own.

He forced his eyes open as Dean's rhythm faltered and a series of quick sharp jabs brought his brother to his climax. Sam pushed into the last thrust, both of them grinding their bodies together as they rode out the final waves of stimulation.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother when he tried to pull away and move off. Dean's head dropped onto his shoulder and he shivered as quick puffs of humid air brushed against the sweat pooling along his clavicle.

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

Dean snorted, and Sam waited for the typical smartass remark his brother was so good at giving.

"Sam, I've already told you nothing that happened was your fault." Dean pulled back,looking at Sam to make sure he understood just how much he meant what he'd said. "Seriously, let it go. I'm fine, you're fine and we're together, nothing else matters."

Dean rested his forehead against Sam's and waited for a response.

"Yeah?" Sam whispered softly.

"Yeah, Sammy."

Sam smiled. A lot of people thought Dean's capacity for forgiveness was a weakness but he knew it was actually one of Dean's greatest strengths, and he was going to make damn sure he didn't take advantage of that. He wrapped his legs around Dean as his brother tried to shift away again.

"Damn it, Sam. You know if we don't get cleaned up soon, we're going to be glued together for the rest of eternity."

Sam smiled even bigger and squeezed a little more, ignoring Dean's disgruntled noises. "Nowhere else I'd rather be Dean, nowhere."


End file.
